


Steam and Cinnamon

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, lazy day, let my handsome boys love on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako is enjoying his incredibly involved cosmetic ritual and Kravitz is enjoying spending the afternoon with him.  And as much as Taako loves his hair, he loves having cool hands sweep it over a shoulder and place gentle kisses down his neck even more.---A little domestic fluff, sex, flirting between boyfriends.





	Steam and Cinnamon

Steam billows through the bathroom, and it carries hints of vanilla, lemon, and patchouli through the air. There’s soft tingling music playing from a music box: a gift from Yohhan. Taako takes a deep breath of all the warm damp air, and works some of the creamy bar of soap into his wet hair. It’s his once a week ritual, typically takes about three to four hours assuming everything goes well and he doesn’t get distracted. So far, he’s seven hours in.

“Taako?” a voice beyond the door calls.  
“Ugh what?” He snaps back, but the grin in his voice is audible. “You know this is a very involved process, dude. Some of us—uh—take our bodies very seriously.”  
“Hmm?” Closer now, Kravitz comes in, in the threshold of the bathroom door. “I’m sorry dear I missed that. What did you say?”  
“You fucken dork.” Taako threw along with a damp washcloth. “Some of us, uh, happen to have amazing and perfect physical features so. Some of us take our bodies and our appearances, very seriously.” Kravitz takes the opportunity to step in and come right up behind him. He leans his head down on Taako’s bare shoulders, and nuzzles into his neck, kissing and nipping.

  
“Well, uh, I know that I, for one, take your body and your appearance very seriously.” Kravitz rests his hands gently on the soft, wet hips in front of him. His hands glide over the warmth and roundness of Taako’s torso, with freshly cleansed skin and a warm tummy.

  
He soon feels another set of distinctly warm hands on top of his own.  
“It’s great that you’re having a good time and all my hombre but this is all for me. Don’t come bring your stupid romantic shit to distract me from my art.” Taako snapped back, but Kravitz could here the affection under the words. He started pressing kisses into his shoulder and up his neck, and Taako’s toes curled all the way up to his shoulders.

  
“I just finished up some work. I wanted to spend time with you, before Lup and Barry come over for dessert.” One benefit of not needing to eat, is that you can just kind of have whatever meal whenever. Barry has been on a dessert kick that Lup and Taako are happy to entertain with macaroons and cherry pies, little cakes, and salted chocolates.  
“Oh, well. I’m happy to grace you with my presence while my hair is deep conditioning.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Anything for a fan!” Kravitz nips him on the neck for that retort, Taako inhales sharply, enjoying it.  
“It smells divine in here.”  
“Must me all the me.”  
“Hmm. Must be.”  
The two stand in the warm air and the soft skin between them, moving gently into each other. A towel drops to the floor.

“Krav.”  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“You know, uh, I. _Uagh._ It’s supes not fair that you can come in, like la de da, and just - _uuh_ \- come in and put your cold dead hands all over me when you —“ Taako stops, just focused on the shallow breaths he can take while Kravitz in right behind him, and has one hand tracing some fucking sex sigils into his skin, and the other is thumbing the head of his cock.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come in with my hands and uh, what was it?” Kravitz lifts his hands and steps a little bit back. “What were you going to say?” Taako stutters, unable to find any words. Kravitz knows that he gets like this during his ritual, a little loose and loopy and soft, and he is just recently figuring out how to work sex into the mix. And maybe a bit annoyed at first, by this dumb nerd interrupting his very important work, he realized that getting down and dirty with a grim reaper is an excellent cherry on top of the whole day. Orgasms are supposed to help your hair grow strong and healthy. He read that somewhere. Once.

“Krav.”  
“Yes, dear.”  
“You do not do that and then take your hands off me.” Taako tried to back up a bit into him, but Kravitz had cleared, swiveling away.  
“No, dear. It’s not fair. You’re focusing on your ritual. I’ll get some dinner started for you.” Kravitz teased, watching pink and red tones flush along his ears, and cheeks and nose. “How about some leftover salad,” he teases, “We still have some of that dressing that Magnus made, I think. Well 'made' maybe is a strong word.”  
“Krav.” A mounting intensity.  
“Yes, dear.”

  
Taako, frustrated, goes straight for the kiss. He backs himself to the vanity and gets a good strong grip on Kravitz by the hips, pulling him along. One hand comes up, under his thickly braided hair, and pulls Kravtiz down closer by the neck. Kravitz immediately brings his hands down and around to Taako’s arms, fast at first and then gentle. He takes his time to feel the warmth of the skin under his palms, and has found how much fun it makes it. Taako gets very impatient and pushy when things aren’t going at just the pace he wants them; so Kravitz learned to take things in quarter time, with soft languid rubs and little bites and pinches thrown in to mix things up. Taako pulls Kravitz even closer, hands gripping his ass and the small of his back. Kravitz pulls back a bit, listening to the deep short breaths of warm air under him. He lets his forehead rest on Taako’s.

  
“You’re a total fucking dickweed loser you know.”  
“Mhmm, that’s me.” Taako throws his head up to look at Kravitz, but he has already tucked his head down to Taako’s chest. He plants sweet kisses and little bites all own his shoulder.  
“You come in here, and interrupt me. I don’t show up when you’re minding your own business, or reaping or whatever and just start making heart eyes and what-ever-else shit you’re pulling here.”  
“Point of order,” Kravitz pulls away, just a few inches, and just for a moment. “But you absolutely do do that.”  
“Oh yeah? Name one time.”  
“Last week I had a meeting at noon and you ambushed me at 11:56 to try to fuck me in my work quarters.”

 

“Name two times.”  
“When we had the Bureau gala, last maah-ooon. oh.” Kravitz sighed, cutting himself off when Taako slid two fingers right up to the rim of his asshole. “And I do like to have you visiting.” Kravitz has to stop again, and takes in a deep breath when he feels a finger hook inside him.  
“Visiting your asshole?”  
“Yes, dear. Visiting my asshole. You just need to. Ah. I need you to let me work at work. And we can play at home.”  
“Ugh. No fun at all.” Taako pulls his hands away, and turns back to the mirror. He sees his hair clipped up and away, and his Kravitz standing just behind him, hands still gently on his hips. Even through his hands are cold, they feel safe and tender. Like a clear cool lake on a hot summer day. Taako begins unwinding parts of his hair, letting it fall just past his shoulders. He shakes it out, and a new scent, cinnamon and cloves, waves through the room. Taako is pulling his hair down so it falls correctly, but he isn’t as centered on the action as he usually is. He hums with pleasure.

  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“You need to get your ears checked I didn’t say nothing.”  
“No, no. Of course not.”  
“I just think you have a good face.”  
“Oh?”  
“And I was just enjoying your face.” Taako lowers his eyes as he finishes unwrapping his hair. “It’s very different than my face, which is good, because then you wouldn’t stand a chance buckarooney.”  
“No, absolutely not. You have such a lovely, soft face.” Taako hums in agreement. He keeps humming as Kravitz’s hand wraps around his chest and settles there. And he takes Taako’s nipple between his fingers and firmly twists it. “That face. That’s such a lovely, soft face.”

  
“I hafta get in the shower. And finish rinsing off. This is the homestretch here.”  
“Well, by all means,” Kravitz pulls his hands away and steps back. “I’ll be prepping some reports for next week.” He gives a swift kiss on the cheek and can barely turn away before Taako has him pinned against the counter.

  
“And whose gonna rinse me off, mister mister? _Me?_ C’mon.” Taako pulls him to the door of the shower stall and steps in. With a flick of his wrist, hot water comes streaming out of the ceiling. Taako jumps back with a yelp.  
“Achi achi, _yow_. Oh.” Kravitz giggles while he’s finishing undressing. “See? I need you to balance it out.” With a smile, Kravitz steps in and pulls Taako in by the hand. Steam immediately starts rolling off Kravitz’s cool body, and Taako takes a deep inhale, enjoying it. He pulls Kravitz to his face by the neck and kisses him, smiling. “I need my big cool guy.” Kravitz enjoys the closeness, the water slipping over them, the warm aroma curling through the air with Taako right here with him.

  
“But, uh, I have got a question: what does my big cool guy need?” Taako bucks his hips forward enough to startle Kravitz, who has the breath knocked out of him. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you, let me try again.” He bucks again, harder and with a hand down on his ass to keep Kravitz close.  
“That.” Kravitz manages to get out. In response, Taako digs his newly manicured nails into Kravitz’s ass, with another moan in response. Kravitz’s knees are buckling, but he leans forward on Taako to steady himself.  
“Talk about an umbra staff, huh?” Taako cracks, and Kravitz can’t help but grin as Taako drops to his knees; he leaves one hand with the nails dug into Kravitz’s skin and another behind his thigh as he gets situated.  
“Oh, I didn’t expect…that.” Kravitz sighs out when he feels Taako’s warm tongue on him. “Honestly, Taako, you spoil me.” Taako pulls his mouth off with a pop just long enough to retort.

  
“What did you do to earn it?” He goes back in, lips pursed and lets his cock hit the inside of his cheek while he worked his tongue down the length enthusiastically. Kravitz’s hands go into his hair, still greasy from the conditioner, but getting washed out now. He rubs circles into his head same as he does when they’re lounging on the couch fully clothed. Taako just loves to have his sweet spots scratched. To show it, he takes all of Kravitz’s cock into his mouth, bouncing against the back of his throat. Surprised, Kravitz’s hands that were rubbing through his hair curl up into fists, pulling his hair up, and Taako pulls back, using his tongue and teeth to play with the head while cupping and squeezing Kravitz’s balls with his long fingers.

  
“Oh, fuck, babe…oh.” Kravitz moaned. It couldn’t possibly be overemphasized how much Taako loved the way that noise came out of that boy’s mouth when he was being taken care of. He keeps pumping his mouth over and over while Kravitz was panting for it and pulling up his hair, while the hot water ran over them. When he started to taste his cum, he pulled away, slow and hard, with a pop as he released. He brought his hand up to it and continued to work it at the same rhythm while he came a bit closer to the ground to pull one of his balls into his mouth. It pulled another long, quiet moan out of Kravitz, rolling like fog over a valley. He nearly slipped as his knees buckled under him, but Taako kept a tight grip and held him close. He pulled away to catch his breath and to let Kravitz settle for a moment, and peppered his thighs with soft, warm kisses, nibbling a bit as well. Taako has historically been one for high octane sex but Kravitz turned him on to the slow roll, the languid cuddles and kisses half way through. For one, it means that he doesn’t have to pass out for 11 hours after a marathon event, and he can enjoy quality time with a partner, something he hadn’t done in, geez, dozens of years.

  
“Hey,” Kravitz ran his hands through Taako’s hair, now all clean and extra soft. “Please. Please.” Of course, Taako obliges, taking all of Kravitz into his mouth again and sucking. Kravitz rolled like the tide, bending knees and quick tugs at hair while Taako whipped out a few of his favorite tricks. As Kravitz rocked forward a final time, Taako reached to hook two fingers into his asshole, which practically had Kravitz immobilized. Finally, Taako could feel him coming in his mouth and that is certainly one of Taako’s favorite feelings now a days.

  
Once Taako was satisfied with Kravitz’s satisfaction, he stood back up, with that big dopey grin on his face, and a nose peppered with freckles. Kravitz was still a little loose, but Taako opened his arms for him to fall into. Taako knew that he was all spic and span done with his ritual but he just stood there with Kravitz leaning forward onto him, a little sappy and lovedrunk, with hot water pouring over them. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The warmth rising between them. Taako’s hands resting on Kravitz’s body, tracing nonsense patterns into the skin while they breathed deeper with softer smiles.

  
“Alright, now it’s time for hair and make-up!” Taako bounces out of the shower, tugging Kravitz along, but he is stopped. Kravitz holds him there right outside the shower and pulls a towel off the wall.

  
“Slow down, please. This may come as a surprise but you can be a bit much sometimes. And I adore it, and I _adore_ you.” Kravitz pulled a hand up to his mouth to kiss gently.  "Do I say that enough?  I do, adore you.  It bears repeating."

  
“Taako’s got places to be and things to do. Sisters to throw fits with, worlds to save, et cetra, et cetra.” He tugged again, and Kravitz just popped another kiss onto his fingers.  
“Why don’t I towel you off?” Kravitz started pressing the soft, clean towel against Taako’s skin. “And we can lie down together?” Taako held Kravitz’s gaze for a moment, and tapped his fingers against the hand that held his.

  
“Towel me off you say?” With that, Kravitz pulls the towel up and begins, patting it against Taako’s chest, followed by a gentle kiss on the collarbone, and down his arm. “You get all slow. And romantic. When you’ve come.”

  
“It’s my day off. I’m enjoying it with, just the loveliest person I’ve ever met. I want to enjoy it.”  
“You want to cuddle until Lup and Barry roll in because you just came in my mouth after thinking about it all day?” Kravitz nodded with his head against Taako’s tummy as he dried off their legs.  
“I was hoping you could come in my mouth too. If you’re up for it?” A loving and wicked grin crossed Taako’s face while he practically blinked over to the next room and sprung onto the bed. Kravitz followed, still overwhelmed in all the right ways, loose-legged, and lovedrunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm getting back into the fanfic game, please leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism!
> 
> Thanks for coming by, I really appreciate it. I love our beautiful boys so much, the McElroys have truly blessed us.
> 
> You're welcome to hmu on my tumblr:  
> @anastronomicalsmile is my main &  
> @balancebeans is my taz/mcelroy 
> 
> Please send prompts!!


End file.
